rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silberschein
= Geschichte Silberscheins = Gründung und Geschichte der Stadt In Grundzügen meine ersten Gedanken: Silberschein - Gründung als Grauelbensiedlung - Ausgangspunkt einer der "Grünen Pfade durch die Syer Amber Woods" - auch ein günstiger magischer "Pulsmesser" am Lordarin Strom. Lordarin - einer der alten Elbenwässer - "Ader der Evue" Ein Ort, an dem die Elben nicht vergehen ? Ein Weg zum Paradies ? Auf jeden Fall mystisches Brimobrium; Schlage vor, uralte Siedlung - noch vor den Karaonen gegründet. Kurz vor Ausbruch von den Menschen zerstört. Nach dem Ende der Karaonen langsame Wiederansiedlung von Grauelben, Gründer ist Großvater von MaWelts derzeitiger Flamme. Großer Magier - mit Hilfe der Kraft des Lordarin führt er sein Reich zu neuer Blüte; Menschen ist der Zutritt verboten. Eine Art elbischer Klostersiedlung, sehr abgeschieden,. Silberschein wird zu einer der geheimnisvollen Städte in den Syer Amberwoods, Gegenstand von Märchen. Aus dem Traum der Karaonen wird immer stärkere Isolationismus, Abgeschiedenheit. Nähe zum Lordarin lockt Feinde an (Dunkelelfen, Drachen, Dämonen, mysthisches Gezeugs). Allmählich schwindet der Glanz der elbischen Zivilistation, Kultur schrumpft und degeneriert (magische Experimente ?); kurzer Bürgerkrieg zwischen Vater der derzeitiger Flamme und deren Onkel (der Isolation aufrecht erhalten will). Sieg des liberalen Flügels ( vor ca 600 Jahren ?). Beginnt Silberschein langsam zu öffnen, menschliche Siedler siedeln sich an, gewinnen allmählich die Überzahl, Elben schwinden und konzentrieren sich auf ihre geistigen Aufgaben. Halbelbin (Halbschwester von derzeitiger Flamme) übergibt menschen Regentschaft. Silberschein wandelt sich in eine Menschensiedlung mit starken elbischen Einsprengseln (vor ca 400 Jahren ?). Elben werden zu kleinen (geachteten) Minderheit - unabhängige Stadt unter nomineller Führung einer halbelbischen Fürstin (Halbschwester der derzeitigen Flamme); Kontakte mit zwergischen Händlern; anderen Waldbewohnern... Was meint Ihr ? LG HaraScon 14:28, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Hübsch, plausibel, schlägt Brücken verschiedener Vorstellungen. Meinen Segen hat's bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass Dunkelelben nicht unbedingt zu Feinden der Grauelben gezählt werden müssten. BelniFore 15:10, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Danke für das prompte Feedback. Das mit den Dunkelelben war nur ein Vorschlag meinerseits, ich wollte nur mal dramatische Ideen sammeln. Viel Glück morgen, Belnifore. "Smash them and scatter their bones". LG HaraScon 16:31, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Von mir aus. Nur sollte Silberschein keine zu alte Gründung sein. Deutlich nach den Dunklen Jahrhunderten. KainNiemand 20:51, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Klingt nicht begeistert. Dann einigen wir uns halt auf das ungefähre Gründungsdatum 4000 (i.e. ca. achthundert Jahre) OK ? Oder andere Vorschläge? LG HaraScon 07:54, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Sorry, war gerade müde. Ca 4000 ist super. Die Flamme von Silidis heißt Ariassa. Seine Liebelei steht im Protokoll. LG, KainNiemand 21:16, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) =Die Kulturen in Silberschein= Silberschein und Grauelben *'Silberschein, eine Grauelbenstadt?': Liest man die frühen geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen (4776) über Silberschein, bekommt man den Eindruck, dass dort nur Menschen lebten. Meines Wissens nach war Silberschein aber eine Grauelbenstadt. Seh ich das falsch? BelniFore **'Silberschein-Grauelbenstadt': so habe ich das nicht gesehen - nach meinen Informationen war das vielleicht irgendwann einmal eine Stadt, die von den Grauelben gegründet wurde, mAn wäre es logisch, dass die Bevölkerung vor den Wendekriegen vielleicht einige Grauelben enthalten hat. Mein Eindruck war jedoch, dass die große Mehrheit der Elben Silberschein schon vor den Wendekriegen verlassen hat. Nochmal zur Klarstellung: das ist lediglich ein grober Diskussionsentwurf, ich erwarte mir, dass wir hier noch einiges ändern. Die Daten stimmen nicht-teilweise mögen Euch auch Details nicht gefallen. Also sprechen wir darüber. HaraScon **'Vielleicht sollten wir das besprechen'. Ich hab mir Silberschein als Gemischte Stadt im Wald mit vielen Grauelben und auch vielen Menschen vorgestellt. Wann und von wem sie gegründet wurde hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, sie ist in TI erst sehr spät in den Focus gerückt und war davor eher verschwommen definiert. Bin für alles offen, aber wir sollten vielleicht einfach ein paar zentrale Fakten abstimmen, damit sich nicht jeder Silberschein völlig anders vorstellt. KainNiemand Verhältnis zwischen Kulturen *'Orks und Menschen': Wie seht ihr das Verhältnis von Orks und Menschen in Silberschein? Gleichwertig? Oder sind die Orks ein bisschen unsichtbarer? Wie ist das mit dem Shakrig- und Distholech-Kult? Ich finde, da sollte es mehr oder mehrheitlich Orks geben. Und viele verschiedene Ork-Arten und -Völker. Wie wäre es mit einer eigenen Seite zu den Völkerschaften? KainNiemand **'Sichtbarkeit': Ich finde diese Frage wichtig. Aus meiner Sicht würde ich sagen, dass gerade Orks und andere exotische Chaosvölker sehr sichtbar sind, da sie viel Kultur und Reichtümer in die Stadt gebracht haben und nach wie vor bringen. In den bald 3 Jahren, die wir gespielt haben, kann sich natürlich einiges verändern. Gesellschaftlicher Wandel würde mich in einer solch aufstrebenden Stadt nicht überraschen. BelniFore **'Völkerschaften': Die Idee einer eigenen Seite zu Völkerschaften würde mich recht begeistern. Ich möchte wahnsinnig gern einen Überblick über die Völker und einzelnen Stämme der Chaosvölker (Waldorks, Sandorks, etc.), die zumindest für Silberschein von Relevanz sind, gewinnen. Völkerseite for President!! BelniFore Chaos und Ordnung Was ich eigentlich mal ansprechen wollte. Wir sollten bei allem Kreieren nicht vergessen, dass Silberschein eigentlich noch ein extrem junges Völkergebilde, ein Stammesgemisch erste Güte darstellt, mit allen entsprechenden Reibereien und dem Durcheinander, den ein so junger Staat so mitmacht. Bitte bedenken. Wir sind quasi im Jahr 30 nach einer umfassenden Völkerwanderung. Es gibt sicher in Teilen der menschlichen bzw. sonstigen lokalen Bevölkerung einen großen revanchistischen Anteil. Warum akkzeptiert zum Beispiel Irinas die Chaosstaaten ? Meine Antwort - bitte um Kommentare: aus politischer Notwendigkeit: die Chaosstaaten sind so stark geworden, dass ein totaler Krieg (falls nicht überhaupt unwinnbar) mit gewalten Verlusten verbunden wäre. Das ist auch meine Überlegung gewesen, Phoraman gegen die westlichen Chaosreiche wieder los zu lassen...Es erscheint einfach realtisch, dass die "Alteingesessenen" die manu militari geschaffenen Situation nicht all so nahtlos anerkennen wollen. Was meint Ihr, sollten wir diesen Aspekt im Spiel stärker betonen ? Sozusagen -der überwiegende Frieden jetzt, weil allgemeine Kriegsmüdigkeit herrscht ? Prickelnd, meine ich wäre es, wenn man das fragile Gleichgewicht betont...auch auf mythischer Ebene...wie, zum Beispiel reagiert die Kollabaha (bzw. deren Teile) auf die Ausweitung der Netze des M'tharach Kults. Sind diese störend ? Oder ist die Ausweitung politisch (zumindest mit einem Teil abgesprochen ?). Wie reagieren Fürst Ead auf die diversen Konsolidierungsversuche des Chaos ? Wie der Orden des Lonkham ? Wie gehen die einzelnen Institutionen mit Ressourcenstreitigkeiten um ? Dieser Aspekt ist derzeit noch etwas unterbelichtet, kommt mir vor...Wie seht Ihr das ? LG HaraScon 12:05, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Deinen Punkten schliesse ich mich durchaus an. Hab ich in der Form noch gar nicht so genau betrachtet, aber es macht Sinn die derzeitige Situation nicht als perfektes Modell einer neuen Kultur zu betrachten, sondern eher als kriegsmüden Ausklang und einer unter solchen Umständen beste Lösung, die nun 30 Jahre alt geworden ist und nach wie vor gärt. Ausserdem gibt es sicher auch super-nationalistische (wahrscheinlich sogar rassistische) Strömungen. Ich behaupte mal, dass Balderon ein äusserst starker, moderierender aber auch populistischer Regent gewesen sein muss bisher, damit sich ein solches Gebilde zusammen halten kann. Die Frage ist, was passiert nun weiter? Neuer Konflikt, unterschwelliges Brodeln, etablierendes und funktionierendes Staatsmodell? BelniFore 07:36, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) *ad Kol'abaha: Die Union der Mysterien hat derzeit sicherlich ihre eigenen Machtkämpfe auszufechten. Hauptinteresse des ton-angebenden Klosters Cryan wird voraussichtlich Machtanhäufung und Lobbying sein, damit Arbaria Tar'malata den neuen Coronatus stellen kann. Ausserdem muss die Region Zeichen setzen und beweisen, dass es die wiedergekehrte und gleichzeitig neue Ordnung in der Union ist. In Bezug auf Silberschein denke ich, dass die Kol'abaha versuchen wird, Stabilität aufrecht zu erhalten und im Hintergrund ihre Macht ausbauen (= Druck auf Belnifore! Geheime Agenden!), da Silberschein als Umschlagplatz unschätzbar und derzeit in punkto Magie-Akzeptanz noch gut formbar ist. Da es die neue Elite als damals aufstrebende Basis war, die die Annäherung an den Orden des Lonkham mehrheitlich guthiessen, wird sie dies auf die eine oder andere Weise auch heute noch verfolgen. Silberschein ist auch hier neutraler Boden und günstig für ein solches Vorhaben. BelniFore 07:44, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC)